


Pinned

by what_should_i_post_here



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Inspired by Fanart, Light Bondage, M/M, Nightcat1, Turtlecest (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 23:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_should_i_post_here/pseuds/what_should_i_post_here
Summary: Donnie uses his battle shell arms in ways he never originally intended.





	Pinned

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Nightcat1's art "BattleShell is not only for fight" (https://inkbunny.net/s/1936686), as well as the last sketch on her drawing "Stop Grope My Chest, Leo!" (https://inkbunny.net/s/1936678)
> 
> I wish this could have come out better but with life and stuff, I think this is just the best I can do right now 😅😅
> 
> Please just check out the fanart, it's so much better and this fic really doesn't do it justice. Thanks for reading!

As soon as he heard the lab door shut and the poor excuse for quiet footsteps from behind him, Donatello spoke up: "Busy."

The blue turtle chuckled, falling into a chair beside his brother. "You always say that."

"And it's always true," Donnie confirmed, lifting up his goggles to glance at Leo. "Need something?"

"What if I said...**you**?"

Donnie sighed dramatically, before returning his goggles back over his eyes. "Why? What did you and Mikey break now?"

Leo chuckled again. "Not like that, silly."

Donnie looked over his shoulder again, this time not bothering to removing the goggles covering his face. He caught Leo's seductive stare, watched the turtle bite his lip suggessively and huffed out.

"Really, Leon?" He rolled his eyes. "Can't you keep it in your shell for one day?"

"I've kept it '_in my shell_' for 3 days, thank you very much," He answered, crossing his arms. "And frankly I think that's more than enough."

"Well, as I've already said," Donnie continued, a blow torch burning in the midst of his words. "I am busy, so maybe you should just-"

"Wait?"

"...Take care of it, yourself."

Leo frowned, twisting around in his chair. His eyes suddenly darted to Donnie's battle shell, leaning against one of the desk's legs, currently vacant from its owner's body. 

"Orrr..." Leo drawled, his smirk returning. "Maybe another part of you could help me out."

"What are you-" Donnie started, before turning around just in time to catch Leo throwing on his battle shell. "What do you think you're doing? Take that off _this instant_!"

"Hmm," Leo said, adjusting the battle shell around his own. He turned his body left and right, head over his shoulder, examining it. "Kinda snug. Didn't realize how much bigger I was than you."

"It's your shell that's bigger, _imbecile_," Donnie said, stomping towards Leo. "Now take it off."

"Not till I'm done with it," He said, backing up a few steps. He looked down at the sides. He could see the metallic arms tucked away inside, but couldn't figure out how to release them. 

Donnie shook his head, suddenly amused. It was humorous to him that even after all these years Leo was unaware that there were no controls on the shell itself, but rather on the communicator the genius wore on his wrist. 

He watched the blue turtle struggle for a few more moments, chuckling as his brother twisted and turned looking for some sort of operational control panel, before finally speaking up.

"Oh, I'm sorry," He said, right hand poised over his left wrist. "Looking for _this_?" Donnie emphasized the end of his sentence with a hurried amount of tapping and a final button push, activating the robotic arms to come out and grab hold of Leo's wrists, pinning them up beside his head. 

Leo blinked, still startled by the quickness of the action, before looking to his left and right, finally absorbing what just happened. 

"Don?"

"What?" He asked innocently. "Suddenly you're not in the mood?"

"For...what, exactly?"

"You did say you needed me," Don started, his tone immediately different. He ran a single finger down Leo's plastron causing the blue turtle to give a harsh swallow. 

"S-suddenly you _are_ in the mood?" Leo asked, throwing Donnie's question right back at him. 

Donnie shrugged. "Guess I've got a thing for bondage."

Leo rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surp-ahnn..!" He moaned, cut off by Donnie's lips at his neck. His kisses traveled down to his right shoulder, where he harshly bit down, making certain he left a mark. 

"Fuck, Donnie!" Leo cried out, little groans following his outburst as Donnie soothed away the bite with gentle licks and kisses. 

He moved around so he was behind Leo, running his hands down the back of the battle shell. It wasn't until he received nothing but quiet whimpers from Leo that he realized whatever he was doing, Leo couldn't feel it.

He moved his hands instead to Leo's arms caressing them slowly.

"Stop...torturing me," Leo moaned, turning his head towards Donnie. 

"Very well," He said, his hands moving off his arms and instead moving to his thighs. He tucked his head onto Leo's shoulder and looked down, just barely catching a glimpse of his brother's cock, slowly peeking through the slit at the bottom of his plastron. 

He moved closer to Leo, his front pressed tightly against his the back of his occupied battle shell, and tightened his grip on Leo's thighs. The leverage wasn't right for what he wanted to do, though. 

Sighing loudly through his nostrils, he pulled back, clacking away on his wrist communicator, when suddenly another robotic arm came up, propping up Leo's left thigh up in a similar fashion to his arms. 

Donnie got into position again, this time his left hand holding Leo's torso carefully, while his right hand made purchase towards Leo's crotch. 

His fingers dipped into the heat of Leo's slit, precum immediately soaking his fingers and Leo groaned loudly. "Yes...yesss..."

He turned his head and attempted to lean forward to kiss Donnie, his tongue sticking out for good measure, but the genius was too focused on the deed going on below. 

His fingers continued to brush Leo's hard, leaking - yet still hiding - member, until it finally popped out through Donnie's open fist.

"There you are..." He grinned. 

"Donnie, please..." Leo moaned, throwing his head back as Donnie's talented fingers began trace carefully over every vein on Leo's cock.

His sensitive spots etched forever in Donnie's brillant mind, it only took a few carefully timed out pulls, twists and turns for Leo to come, exploding all over Donnie's hand and his own plastron. 

Donnie continued to stroke him through his orgasm, adding a few new bites to his brother's neck that would surely match the one that was already beginning to appear on Leo's shoulder.

Leo churred and moaned, his head tossing back and forth, before he finally collapsed in the robotic arms still holding him up. 

When Donnie was sure he was done, he carefully brought him to the ground, and returned the robotic arms to the confines of the battle shell, with just a few clicks to his wrist communicator. 

"Better?" He asked. 

Leo looked up from his position on the ground. He was placed on his knees just in front of Donnie. 

"Good, cause now that you got what you _wanted_-"

"Needed."

"Right. _needed_," Donnie smirked. He presented his hard cock to his brother. "Now it's my turn."

Leo didn't need to be told twice. As soon as Donnie's hard dick was in front of him, he was all over it. 

Donnie groaned in appreciation, his hands taking hold of Leo's head. He petted his brother's head in a firm, yet gentle hold as Leo worked his magic on his cock. 

"Leo, mmmpph," Donnie groaned, tossing his head back slightly. "So good..."

The turtle on the ground pulled back slightly. "I guess you could say I-"

"Don't speak," Donnie ordered, not really in the mood for one of Leo's "classic" one-liners, one of his robotic arms seeming to have a mind of its own, as it took the place of one of his own hands at the top of Leo's skull, forcing him to deep swallow his hard member. 

Leo let out a whiny groan at being interrupted, but soon he was back to doing the one thing his mouth was actually good for. 

With one of his battle shell arms doing the work for him, Donnie let his hands fall to his side, gently thrusting into his brother's mouth as Leo's tongue began to trace around his length, pulling back only to lap at the leaking head before diving back in. 

With one more careful swipe of the blue turtle's tongue, Donnie felt he was on the brink of orgasm, but he wasn't ready to end this just yet.

As quick as the ninja he was, Donnie returned his robotic arm to the confines of his battle shell, still resting on Leo's back.

Then he held his brother's chin firmly, forcing him to pull off, and in just a few more short movements, Leo was splayed on the floor, face first, the battle shell back on Donnie, where it belonged. 

"What-" Leo tried. 

The infamous metal arms came back out to grab hold of Leo's wrists, once again. This time, pinning them to the floor he was currently forced down upon. 

"Thought this would be a little more fun," Donnie whispered, hovering his body over his bonded brother. 

"Oh _yessss_!"

The genius gave an amused shake of the head. "Such a horny turtle."

"Only for you."

"Yes, I can see that," Donnie mused, a single finger dipping into Leo's backside, only to realize he was already lubed up. "Anticipated this, did you?"

Leo gave a smug grin. "You can never say no to me for very long."

Donnie smirked at his cockiness, twisting his finger, enjoying watching his brother squirm beneath him. "I suppose that's true."

"Besides," Leo moaned, when Donnie crooked his finger at the perfect angle. "I know you well enough to know 'I'm busy' is just your way of saying 'Please try harder'."

Another careful stroke of his finger. "Think you got me all figured out?"

Leo gave a chuckle which blended into a churr. "It worked, didn't it?"

Donnie blinked at that. _Of course._ Leo stealing his battle shell. Something his brother's were well aware was a HUGE no-no. He never intended to actually do anything with it. He just wanted...

The genius smirked again, pulling out his finger only to shove it back in harshly, causing Leo to writhe and whimper against the ground. " You know, you're more clever than I give you credit for."

"What can I say, I'm an _ahhhhhnnngg_," Leo started, being cut off when Donnie, without warning plunged his hard cock into his brother's eager hole. 

He bent over Leo, his mouth hovering just next to his head. "Did you see that coming?"

Leo shook his head, although the question was clearly rhetorical. "Donnie..."

"Hmm?" He asked, pulling out and thrusting back in. "Like that?"

"_Please...!_" Leo attempted to wrap his flexible legs around Donnie, but the genius wasn't having it. 

"Ah ah ah," He tsked, his metal arms leaving Leo's wrists to instead pin down his ankles. 

"Oh, God!" The blue turtle moaned, clawing against the ground as Donnie thrusted again, this time hitting his prostate. 

His body rose up slightly, just at his middle, grinding Donnie deeper into his body and the genius groaned in reply.

"Not gonna last long, brother," He moaned, resting his hands at Leo's hips as he gave a few more careful thrusts. "I _know_ you're hard again, so will you do me the honor of..."

Before Donnie could finish, Leo came for the second time, his body immediately relaxing now that his hard on wasn't being crushed against his body and the floor.

"There's a good boy," Donnie praised, quickening his movements into Leo's now even tighter hole. Once, twice, thrice...before finally spilling his seed into his brother and collapsing on top of him. 

After a few moments of rest, Leo gave a groan of protest. "You're heavier than you look, Don." He mumbled, attempting to push his brother off, despite his legs still being pinned to the ground. 

"Busy," Donnie mumbled, getting more comfortable atop Leo. 

"So...try harder," The blue turtle smirked, poising himself at the ready to throw Donnie off like a horse. "Got it."


End file.
